Some Things Never Change
by ladykatherinetoyou
Summary: Summary: Killian is missing Emma, and shows up at her doorstep. Neither one expects what comes next.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Rated P for PWP, porn without plot. Wha? No P? Okay, M, then. :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, except my naughty, filthy fantasies about a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed, ginger-bearded, Cockney-accented pirate/former naval officer with a chest full of hair I just want to run my fingers through and an ass that... Whoa! Sorry... **

**I don't own OUAT or any of the characters. Wish I owned a certain blue-eyed Irishman, though... ;) On with the show...**

* * *

><p>It had been long enough.<p>

Killian stepped onto his motorcycle, twisting the key into the ignition and revving the engine to life. He hadn't seen his Swan in over a week, and had barely spoken to her over the phone. Apparently she'd been helping her mother with the new census, but promised him she'd be free in another two weeks.

He couldn't bear it.

Christ, the woman had seared her way into his blackened heart (which, thanks to her, wasn't _quite_ so black anymore) and she had been the whole reason he'd come back to Storybrooke in the first place. And now they were a 'thing', as Henry called it.

They'd formally announced their feelings for each other over two months ago, and Killian's heart soared at the memory of how Emma's beautiful eyes had filled with tears as he confessed his love... and then as she confessed hers. They'd been inseparable ever since.

Until now. _Bloody census._

Pulling up at her building, he switched off Jolly, the sleek, black Harley he'd named after his beloved ship, and walked casually up the stairs. He steadied himself as he knocked at the door of her small loft. She opened it, appearing in a simple white t-shirt and soft grey knit pants. Her hair was damp, and she smelled of jasmine and vanilla. She must have just had her evening bath, and she looked adorable and comfy. (He liked that word.)

"Hey, babe, what's up?" She opened the door and motioned him in with her sunny smile, closing it softly behind him, kissing him softly on the lips. (He had to admit, he liked her pet name for him.)

He held her close for a second or two longer than normal, looking into her eyes. "Oh, nothing, darling." (He knew she'd never admit it, but he knew she loved his pet name for her, too, even if he couldn't help that it was a tad old-fashioned. He was two hundred years old, after all.)

She smiled shyly up at him and combed her fingers through his hair, which had become slightly matted from his helmet. "No objections here." She took him by the hand and began to lead him to the tiny kitchen. "Wine?"

"I'd love some, thank you." He slipped off his jacket and lay it over the chair. "Is Henry here?"

"No. He's got the week off from school, so Regina took him." She poured them both a glass of red wine and he followed her dutifully to the sofa. "So what brings you here?" she smiled.

His heart skipped a beat. He took a sip and threaded his fingers of his free hand through hers. "You do."

She sighed. "Oh, Killian. I'm sorry I've been so busy. Mom just needs help, and with things so..." Her eyes widened in that way he loved, "_quiet _around here..."

"The road goes both ways, darling. So _I _came to _you_." He moved a little closer and brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing along the backs of her fingers and the back of her hand. "I wish I could help."

She cocked her head. "You know how weird Mom can be. She likes you, but..."

"I know. You don't have to explain." His soft kisses covered her wrist. "I just thought we could spend some time together tonight. Not long, as I imagine you must be woefully tired from all the paperwork." He kissed the tips of her elegant fingers.

"That would be nice," she said, taking another sip from her glass and winding his arm around her, her head immediately going to his shoulder.

He sighed inwardly, pressing his lips into her damp, fragrant hair. "Oh, Emma."

Rolling her head to look at him, she smiled through her lashes. "It's so good to see you, Killian. I really missed you."

He set his glass on the table before them and took hers to set beside it. "I've missed you too, darling." This time his lips ghosted over hers. "So bloody much."

She took his left hand and kissed his palm tenderly. "I'm still getting used to you having two hands, babe." She stroked his knuckles.

He grinned, and gave her a naughty wink. "All the better to..." his right hand slipped just beneath her breast, kneading the soft flesh, "..._cop a feel_ with."

"Oh my god," she giggled. "That sounds so funny coming out of your mouth." Her lips found his and they kissed languidly for a moment.

"I told you, darling. I've become a twenty-first-century man." His left arm wound its way around her, holding her close to his chest as they nuzzled their noses together. "I'd become anything for you, Emma Swan."

Her expression suddenly went serious, and her hand came to rest against his warm cheek. "I know. You already became the most wonderful man a girl could ever ask for."

Just hearing her say the words ignited a fire inside him. "Emma," he breathed, and held her tightly, pressing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to him after he slid the silky tip of his tongue along the soft seam of her lips, and his head spun as he tasted spearmint and red wine. Only Emma had ever made him feel this way, like he was floating on a cloud over a calm sea. His hands roamed the expanse of skin on her back underneath her t-shirt, and she sighed softly into his mouth.

Slowly, she pulled his t-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans and slid her warm palms up his stomach, running her fingers delicately through the thick mass of hair that covered his chest. But as soon as her fingers passed over a nipple, he stiffened and pulled her into his lap, tearing his mouth from hers and looking at her as if he were starving.

Lips swollen, eyes wide, she wrapped her legs around his waist and took his mouth. Oh, how he loved when Emma kissed him like this. It had been so long... he groaned deep in his throat and gently wound his fingers through her hair. Suddenly he found himself pushed into the back cushions of the couch, Emma pulling his t-shirt up around his neck with a throaty "get this off now, babe" and sucking at the sensitive hollow at the base of his throat as his shirt hit the floor.

He felt as if the crotch of his jeans were three sizes too tight. So many times they'd gotten like this, all needy and touching and panting. Emma called it 'making out', and he loved it, even though it never led to anything more. It fueled his nighttime fantasies, however, making him come louder and harder than he usually did when left to his own hand.

"Emma... oh, Emma..." he cradled her head against him as she licked a path down to his chest.

"Jesus... I want you so bad," she panted as her nails scored his skull.

"Then take me, darling, I'm yours," he said in a totally wrecked whisper, hoping to all the gods of every religion he'd ever known of that she would accept.

Nuzzling her way back up to his cheek, she suddenly stopped, looking him deeply in the eyes. Here was where she normally backed off, fluffing her hair back into place and putting herself back together. "I love you, Killian," she whispered softly.

"I love you, Emma." He simply looked at her adoringly, combing through her hair with his fingers.

Then four words left her lips that would change their relationship forever. "Stay with me tonight."

**A/N: For this, I wanted Emma to have put Killian's hand back on herself, after having found it in Gold's shop. Girl can dream, right? Oh... and I REALLY, REALLY wanted him to have a Harley, okay? Just... WOW.**

**Sexy times up next... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Ohhh, to have sexy times with Captain Jones... **

**Disclaimer: Mature content. We're talking about two people who have been yearning for each other for a whole season. Or more. **

**Yeah. For more. **

**Still don't own OUAT or any of its fab characters. **

**Anybody track down that Irishman for me? LOL**

* * *

><p>To Killian, holding his love's nubile, nude body next to his was a dream come true. Her skin was as soft as he imagined it, and she was shy and pliant in his arms. Over and over, he'd told her how beautiful she was as she'd bared herself to his eyes, and as he'd bared himself to hers. He'd rained gentle butterfly kisses over her shoulders, down her arms, to the tips of her fingers.<p>

He was shaking like a lad with his first lass.

Nevertheless, he took a rosy pink nipple between his lips and gently suckled as the tip of his tongue flicked and teased, loving Emma's breathy moans. Her fingers dug almost painfully into his hair and shoulder, but he didn't care. He was finally being given the privilege of properly loving his Princess.

"Oh, Killian," she breathed, pulling his mouth back to hers and kissing him solidly. He felt a soft hand curl around his girth and nearly shouted out in pleasure, but stilled her hand gently, breaking the kiss to look in her eyes.

"Emma... gods, I love your touch... but it's been so long, and..."

Cupping his face, she looked at him in wonder. "Killian? You haven't..."

He sobered a bit, not wanting to talk about this now. "Emma, just know... that it's been too long and I need you too badly, love."

She cradled his head in her hands. "I need you, too, Killian."

"You shall have me," he whispered, taking her mouth slowly, cupping his hand over her mound. She opened herself to him, draping one long, shapely leg over his lower thigh, and he dipped his thumb into her. He swallowed hard, feeling nothing but silky, slick, hot flesh. Coating his thumb in her wetness, he withdrew and began to gently massage her sensitive bundle of nerves with the pad, his tongue mimicking the movements of his fingers over her own as he pressed his first two fingers into her, setting a steady rhythm.

Emma's hands and fingers were all over him, stroking and petting, pulling his hair, scratching at his chest and back. Mewling softly into his mouth, she began to rock her hips into his hand. She tore her mouth from his and moaned. The sound nearly made Killian come on the spot. Then she started to beg. "Please, Killian, please, oh god... feels so good, _please_ don't stop..." She held his gaze, cheeks flushed, eyes wide, kiss-swollen lips parted.

He could barely breathe, her walls clutching his fingers, wetness seeping over them. "No," he whispered, "I won't stop. Will you come for me, Emma?" She nodded wildly, her hand covering his. "Good, because I want to make you come..." He scissored his fingers inside her as he stroked her swelling nub firmly. "Then after you come, my darling?" He kissed her lips tenderly. "I'm going to slide deep inside you and love you until you beg me to stop."

"Oh, god, Killian, yes... please make me come... oh, oh... I'm so close..." Her hips rolled and rocked against his hand as her head lolled back against her pillow. Suddenly her eyes locked onto his again, her hand cupping his cheek. "Oh, yes, I'm almost there..."

"Well, darling, let's _get_ you there..." He reached deeper inside her, searching for just the right spot, still keeping contact on her nub with the pad of his thumb. When he found the spongy bit of flesh he'd been seeking, he pressed the tips of his fingers hard against it and began stroking her quickly. "Like that, then?"

Her long, loud moan of pure pleasure told him he was right on target. As the moan turned to a squeal, he fingered her channel harder, curving into her, then rubbing her bundle of nerves roughly. The squeal turned to a silent scream, and his Swan came apart in his arms, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Emma," he pleaded, "Come for me... that's a good girl..." Her inner muscles rippled around his soaked fingers, and he gently slowed his rhythm to bring her down. He wasn't aware he was breathing so hard until Emma pulled his hand to her lips and sucked his fingers clean.

He held her close, kissing her, tasting her flavor. "Emma, I want to love you..." Nuzzling her neck, he queried with a whisper, "Do we need anything?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "My twenty-first-century man..."

He smiled back and kissed her quickly. "I have something, if we need it..."

Shaking her head softly, she tugged at his shoulders. "No. I'm on medicine that, you know..." she paused nervously.

He held himself up on one arm, positioning himself against her with the other. "Keeps us from making a little royal?"

She nodded with a tender smile. "That sounds _so_ much better than what I was going to say..." Cupping his face again, she searched his eyes. "Killian Jones... I love you. I think I fell in love with you the day I caught you in that lie."

He smiled. "Emma Swan, I've _been_ in love with you since you caught me in that lie." He eased himself into her, murmuring soft, soothing words as he filled her to the hilt.

"Ahhh." Wiggling under him, she locked her ankles high on his back. "You were _such_ a dirty pirate then."

Kissing her soundly, he pulled nearly all the way out. "Well, I've got news for you, love..."

"What?" she asked softly.

He cocked his eyebrow and smirked, whispering, "I'm _still_ a dirty pirate... where it counts..."

And as he thrust deep inside her, she cried his name into the night, and he knew she was very glad that some things _never_ change.

~fin~


End file.
